Bruce Wayne (Arkhamverse)
Bruce Wayne, who has been training overseas, faced his final test, that proved he is worthy to his master, Kigiri. On Christmas Eve, Bruce Wayne, who has only been Batman for two years, discovers that the criminal mob boss Black Mask has hired a cadre of eight assassins to kill him for reasons unknown, with a bounty of fifty million posted for him. He must find out what Black Mask has against him, but it also brings him into conflict with the assassins Bane, Copperhead, Deathstroke, Lady Shiva, Deadshot, Firefly, Electrocutioner, Killer Croc as well as the black marketeer Penguin. He also confronts Anarky, Riddler (known as Enigma at this point), Mad Hatter, and the Joker. His campaign as the Batman often brings him into conflict with his friend and butler, Alfred Pennyworth, who he sees as a parental figure holding him back. Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate Sometime after The Joker and the other criminals were locked in Blackgate, The Joker caused a fire leading to the break out of many of the inmates. The crime bosses cut off parts of the prison for their gangs and Batman had to go in and restore order. While there he met Catwoman for the very first time. Assault on Arkham Batman rescues Riddler from a black ops assassination ordered by A.R.G.U.S.' director Amanda Waller, returning him to Arkham Asylum. Invoking Priority Ultraviolet, Waller captures criminals Black Spider, Captain Boomerang, Deadshot, Harley Quinn, KGBeast, Killer Frost, and King Shark for the Suicide Squad. Their mission is to break into Arkham and recover a thumbdrive in the Riddler's cane. While in Waller's employ, Riddler copied information on the squad to make it public knowledge. She forces compliance by threatening to detonate nano-bombs implanted in their necks. KGBeast, who believes it's a bluff, walks out on Waller and is killed as an example to the others. The six are sent to Gotham City, where Penguin has been hired by Waller to give them arms, equipment, and a place to stay, although he is angry with Harley and Joker for tossing his cigarettes in the harbor for a laugh. Deadshot repeatedly clashes with Boomerang as the latter does not respect his leadership of the group. To get to Arkham, Harley breaks into a doll store and begins trashing it. Batman arrives, demanding she tell him where Joker hid a dirty bomb; Batman has been ransacking the city in search of it, even resorting to interrogating Riddler for answers. This is also a dead end, as Harley has no clue where the bomb is located; Batman is forced to send her back to Arkham. At Arkham, Harley encounters the Joker, who begins taunting how he previously kicked her out of a car, and ends up lashing out by attempting to shoot him with a stolen gun, only to fail in doing so due to the Joker's bulletproof prison cell. This distraction allows the others to infiltrate Arkham in disguises. Black Spider causes an explosion, putting the asylum on Yellow Alert; King Shark suggests playing the previous day's footage to keep both Batman and Waller from noticing them. Despite some in-fighting, the team manages to get to the storage room, where they find Harley's mallet and Riddler's cane, however they find the latter empty. Batman arrives, as the footage showed employees who had that day off, fighting the squad until Black Spider pins him during an explosion; Black Spider later emerges with Batman's belt as his trophy. However, they then notice Killer Frost is missing. It turns out Frost was tasked by Waller to kill Riddler, which was the true purpose of the mission; however, he reveals Waller can't kill him with a nano bomb for the very same reason she wants him dead: because he knows how to defuse it. The rest of the squad find her and Riddler outside the Medical Facility; they agree to help Riddler escape if he can defuse the bombs. Unfortunately, Joker also manages to escape as Harley's attack weakened his cell. Riddler hooks the squad up to the electro shock machine, minus Black Spider as he wishes to stand guard. At the same time, a dazed Batman wanders around and is found by the Joker, who sneaks up to shoot him. Riddler turns on the machine as Waller calls for an update; seeing the bombs' signals fading and learning of the squad's betrayal, she activates them. Harley, Deadshot, Boomerang and Frost survive, but King Shark's head explodes due to his thick skin blocking the electricity; oddly so does Batman's before Joker can shoot him. Riddler begins laughing as the squad hasn't figured out that "Black Spider" is Batman; revealing himself, Batman demands to know why the squad is in Arkham, only for the Joker to arrive and start shooting at everyone. Harley manages to sweet-talk the Joker into forgiving her, and Deadshot manages to "out-crazy" Joker to scare him away. It's then revealed Joker had hidden the dirty bomb in Harley's mallet, which he then activates. Joker broadcasts to Arkham, telling Batman and the squad that soon Gotham will be destroyed; he releases the inmates as a distraction to allow him to escape. Deadshot manages to escape in a helicopter, while Frost is presumably killed in the chaos by Bane and Deadshot and Captain Boomerang battle for who escapes in the helicopter with Deadshot tackling him out and leaving him to be arrested. Batman notices three heartbeats coming from the helicopter, realizing Joker and Harley stowed away. Batman follows them in the Batwing, ending up crashing the helicopter into a building. Batman knocks out Harley and disarms the bomb. At the same time, Joker and Deadshot fight as Joker is not pleased with Deadshot touching Harley. Badly beaten, Deadshot manages to pin Joker to the inside of the helicopter as it crashes to the ground. Batman later meets with Waller, warning her to discontinue the Task Force X program. Waller tells him that they never found Joker's body. The moment Batman leaves, Waller notices a gun's laser trained on her chest. Deadshot is shown to be the source, reunited with his daughter, and the movie ends before he pulls the trigger, leaving Waller's fate uncertain. Batman: Arkham Asylum: The Road to Arkham After the escape of the Joker from Arkham Asylum two months prior, Batman had been on a constant search for the clown prince of crime. During his second month of searching, Batman was notified of an anonymous tip left in Dr. Sarah Cassidy's office at Arkham which revealed that she had been kidnapped by Zsasz and taken to the Old County Hospital. He took Zsasz out by surprise and rescued Cassidy from his clutches. In the same month, a second tip came in the form of a note attached to a test tube. Unsurprisingly to Batman, the vial contained an extremely potent, odorless fear gas. Whilst experimenting with it in the Batcave, a few molecules escaped from the vial causing Batman to fight his way out of a series of fear induced hallucinations. Batman was able to create an antidote from the formula and ambushed the Scarecrow, attacking his psychologist, taking him back to his cell and curing his victims. The GCPD received the third and final tip in the form of a 911 call, moments before the Joker raided Gotham City Hall and took the Mayor hostage. The Joker strapped the Mayor to the side of a large pillar on the roof of the building, attaching a bomb to his waist. Batman destroyed the Joker's detonator and removed the bomb before it exploded. The Joker attempted to escape via parachute but Batman easily thwarted the villain. Whilst escorting the Joker back to Arkham, he spoke with Oracle via radio, vocalizing his suspicions on the three tips and whether they came from the same source, as well as the easy nature of the Joker's capture. Despite these suspicions he drove the Joker back to Arkham, hoping they would disappear once he was back behind bars. Batman: Arkham Asylum Batman arrived at Arkham in the Batmobile, taking the Joker to the Intensive Care Facility. The Joker remained in high spirits, pleased that he was back in Arkham. He was strapped to a prisoner movement trolley and wheeled through Intensive Care by a variety of security guards, including Frank Boles, with Batman following close by due to Batman sensing something amiss about his capturing Joker and returning him to Arkham, as the Joker never let him capture him this easily before. The Joker commented on all the brand new security at Arkham and how it was rather funny that a fire at Blackgate Penitentiary sent over a hundred of his goons to Arkham (To which Frank Boles reacted angrily and reminded Joker that he was supposed to keep quiet about it, before Joker implied that Bole's mouth should remain quiet for his own good). During the escort, the Joker made snide remarks to many of the Arkham Staff including Warden Quincy Sharp, Officer Aaron Cash and Dr. Penelope Young before being taken down the elevator. In addition, when scanning the Joker for carrying weapons, the scanners also inadvertently detected multiple prohibited weapons on Batman. During the elevator journey, a blackout occurred causing the Joker to laugh hysterically before having his neck clutched by Batman as the lights turned back on. As the Joker was moved into the lobby area, he was unstrapped and escorted by a guard and an orderly while Batman and Commissioner Gordon looked on. Unbeknownst to all but Joker, Harley Quinn was already in the security control room, waiting. Joker soon took the opportunity to break free as Harley's signal. Pretending to stumble and trip, the Joker bashed his guard in the face with the back of his head as the guard demanded him to get up. He then used his handcuffs to strangle the guard, forcing the doctor to unhook the Joker to save the guard. Joker strangled the guard to death before the doctor could save him, and when his cuffs were finally off, kicked the doctor down, killing him as well. The Joker then coldly said to the dead guard "The choke's on you!", imitated a playful laugh, and pointed at the security door with a "Ta-da!". He looked up at the security camera and told Harley he was home. She then let him in by opening up the adjacent electrical doorway, allowing the Joker to access the cell controls. He ran behind the energy screen just as Batman managed to break through the viewing window and into the room. He taunted the Dark Knight for springing his trap and released his followers from Blackgate out of their cells, saying "Now let's get this party started!". As Batman battled the thugs, Joker said over the monitor system that he was originally going to kill everyone in the room and watch cartoons, but decided to take a captive audience instead. After Batman defeated a round of thugs, the Joker left the room and made his way to the patient transfer unit. Batman told Gordon he would find them a way out, but Joker told Batman not to make promises he could not keep, as he was in control of the asylum and therefore where Batman was able to go. As Batman told Joker he would not let him run, Joker cut off his "hero speak" and goaded him to just pursue him. Batman followed the Joker through the depths of the Intensive Treatment Facility, finding deceased Arkham security guards in his wake of destruction. Batman halted briefly to defuse a hostage situation in the Patient Pacification Chamber, where an escaped Victor Zsasz had taken a security guard, Mike, hostage and had strapped him into the electroshock pacification chair. Batman then eventually followed Joker's trail of smiles and arrows drawn by spray paint and dead bodies and found the villain in the Secure Treatment Transfer area. The Joker opened up a large patient transfer cell, releasing a large experimental monster (bearing resemblance to Amygdala). The monster attacked Batman before dying of biological causes, much to the Joker's annoyance, who murmured "Note to self: Need stronger test subjects!". As a result, the Joker allowed Batman one free shot at him, which would cause him to fall to his death and end the madness. Batman drew a Batarang, but hesitated and was unable to willingly kill his enemy, causing the Joker laugh at him and say that he was becoming "too predictable". He escaped via the patient transfer system and told Batman that he was organizing a "party" with the villains all over Arkham. Whilst Batman tried to get the transfer unit working again, the Joker appeared on a monitor showing Batman an image of a treacherous Frank Boles knocking out Gordon and taking him hostage, ready to kill him should Batman follow. He claimed that he helped Boles out of a situation a while back in which Boles owed him. Batman attempted to track down Gordon anyway, by detecting the alcohol Boles left in the air. Along the way, Joker left traps with Joker Venom as well as many gag chattering teeth. The Joker soon caught onto the Batman's attempt and as a result had Boles killed, no longer needing him. The Joker took control of Arkham's intercom system, telling his goons to destroy the Batmobile as he took over the West side of Arkham Island. His next target was the Medical Facility where he ordered his goons to round up all the doctors in the area, most importantly Penelope Young, who he needed the Titan formula from. To the Joker's annoyance, Batman defeated his goons and rescued the captive doctors. The Joker drew up a "party list" which contained the individuals who would help take care of Batman. He enlisted the help of the Scarecrow, who proceeded to attack Batman in the Medical Facility. After escaping Scarecrow's Fear Toxin hallucination, Batman made his way to Gordon, who was conveniently placed near Bane's holding cell. After Batman rescued Gordon from Harley, the Joker pumped a large amount of Titan into Bane, causing a fight with him and Batman. Joker was disappointed with Bane's inability to kill Batman, so he ordered his goons to assist him, though Batman defeated them all. The Joker's next order of business was to search Arkham Mansion for Dr. Young's formula, and Dr. Young herself, who had gone looking for said formula. After finding Zsasz in the Botanical Gardens, the Joker enlisted his help to deal with Dr. Young. Zsasz held Young by a knife in Warden Sharp's office and threatened to kill her if he saw Batman approaching. Joker told Zsasz to just kill her, as she was useless to him since he had gotten both Venom and Titan anyway. Batman incapacitated Zsasz and rescued the doctor, though an explosion set by Joker in the Warden's safe killed Young anyway. Harley then entered and had her thugs prepare Batman for the "party". He defeated them and followed Harley, rescuing Sharp by tracking his DNA. Harley was shown releasing Poison Ivy from her cell, despite Ivy not being on the "party list", much to Joker's apparent pleasure. He then unleashed the more violent, insane inmates all over the island. Batman went after Harley Quinn, who sent her thugs after Batman again, though he managed to defeat them all. Harley's failure prompted Joker to remove her from the "party list", and Batman defeated and locked her up, using her DNA traces from around the island to track Joker to the Botanical Gardens, where he found the Joker forcing him to play a deadly game in the aviary: He strung a pair of orderlies, Luke Curtis and Robert Stirling, in birdcages over a deadly chasm and was challenging Batman to rescue them as his men patrolled the area. Batman was successful in taking down the cage operator while dodging the other henchman. The threat removed, Batman rescued the two orderlies, who informed him of a secret entrance to the Titan Production Facility. Once there, Batman watched as The Joker demonstrated the successful Titan strain he had managed to create by injecting two of his thugs and having them attack Batman before escaping. The beasts attempted to hit Batman with their huge hands and resorted to hurling at him the corpses of deceased Arkham security guards that littered the area. Batman defeated the monsters and pursued Joker, passing the bodies of Robert Stirling and Luke Curtis on his way back through the gardens. Batman swore to avenge their deaths ("They're all dead. Joker was busy while I fought his monsters. He will pay for this."). As Batman continued in his pursuit of the Joker, the villain revealed over the intercom that he had teamed up with Poison Ivy and injected her with Titan, causing her to become far more powerful and take control of the island surface with her evolved plants. Batman defeated Scarecrow and Killer Croc down in the sewers and successfully harvested the spores needed to make an antidote for the Titan injection in Croc's lair. Batman then went down further into the sewers and found that Joker was trying to pump Titan pollutants into Gotham, telling his men to stop Batman from preventing this in a threatening, serious manner. After Batman shut off the pumps, Joker sent a Titan monster as a token of his disapproval. Batman defeated the monster and escaped the sewers. Driven by more power hunger, Ivy betrayed Joker and swore to go after him once Batman was killed. Joker assured her that he would be prepared for her with an army of Titan monsters, saying the she could "bring the wine" and he would "make the salad". Batman managed to defeat Ivy in the gardens. With all of the enemies on Joker's "party list" defeated, Joker had his men set off several fire works directing Batman, the "guest of honor", to the "party" at the Visitor Center by the Cell Block. Rather than fight Batman, upon his arrival and confirmation of being on the "guest list", the goons acted friendly, cheered him and allowed him safe passage. Batman found a bomb planted by Joker in the visitor center and upon its explosion, discovered the Joker's lair, a throne room atop various plastic toys from which he had been broadcasting to the island. Joker was holding Scarface the puppet and taking out his frustration on him by having a fictional argument before throwing him away. He then sent two more Titan powered thugs at Batman, who defeated them. Joker then revealed that he had recaptured Gordon. Firing a Titan strain at Gordon, Joker was overjoyed when Batman took the shot himself. However, he was angered when Batman resisted and fought off Joker's attempts to make him give in. Joker then claimed that he had nothing to live for, as Batman would not allow him victory, and shot himself in the neck with the Titan injection gun, comically acting as if he was committing suicide. He quickly awoke and mutated into the most horrific Titan monster, while still retaining his regular intelligence due to already being insane. He then directed the circling Gotham News helicopters and Jack Ryder to the rooftops of Arkham so that they could watch his final fight with Batman. Strapping Gordon to an electric chair above a makeshift fighting arena (making him the "referee"), the mutated Joker goaded Batman to give into his injection, as it was the only way they could be on even fighting terms. Batman refused and used the only antidote injection on himself, which the Joker found hilarious. The two, with assistance from Joker's henchmen, then fought a brutal battle, with Batman knocking Joker into the electrical generator used to torture Gordon. The Joker got up from the attack and said he could take anything Batman threw at him, and asked if the Dark Knight was ready for the next round. Spraying Explosive Gel onto his glove, Batman declared that he would never let Joker win and would always be prepared for his tactics. Enraged, Joker prepared to kill his relentless nemesis as Batman charged him. The gel on Batman's fist fiercely knocked Joker down as he was punched in the face. The GCPD then retook control of Arkham Island, imprisoned all of the inmates back in their cells, and watched over the Titan injected thugs as they returned to normal. Joker's transformation back to humanity was quite painful compared to others, culminating with the severe injuries he received in his battle with Batman. He was then securely locked back up, his plans having ultimately failed. Outside the centre, Gordon tells Batman that the effects of Titan are starting to wear off the Joker and his men, and that they are being taken back to their cells. Batman is informed that Two-Face is raiding The Second National Bank of Gotham, and flies away into the night in the Batwing to the scene of the crime. Batman: Arkham City Lockdown The Joker, Two-Face and other inmates have escaped from Arkham Asylum once again. As Mayor Quincy Sharp declares that this is the last straw and aggressively moves to push his Arkham City project through City Hall, Batman ventures to hunt down and capture the freed villains before they cause damage On Gotham's streets, Batman fights Two-Face's thugs before encountering, chasing after, and fighting Two-Face himself. Batman then travels down to Gotham Sewers and fights Penguin's thugs through the sewers before encountering and escaping from Solomon Grundy. At the Gotham Steel Mill, Batman fights Deathstroke's thugs through the steel mill before encountering Deathstroke who had used the men as bait in an attempt to capture Batman in a contract for Hugo Strange only for Batman to defeat and capture him instead. Finally Batman fights Joker's thugs across the Gotham rooftops before encountering the Joker, who promptly starts setting off explosives in the surrounding buildings before Batman manages to catch up with him and beat him down. At the Industrial District, Harley Quinn kidnaps a reporter to use as a hostage to get Joker freed, Batman fights Harley Quinn's thugs through the Industrial District before encountering Harley, who releases her remaining thugs in an attempt wear Batman down before attempting to kill the reporter herself only to be knocked down by a Batarang. In the Business District, Poison Ivy uses her pheromones to take over the Gotham Police force, Batman fights the infected policemen through the Business District. Approaching the courthouse, Batman had to fight his way through multiple police defensive lines before having to face an infected Robin. Spraying Robin with an antidote, Batman captures Ivy and returns her to jail. Batman: Arkham City Quincy Sharp reveals plans for the construction of Arkham City, which Bruce says he was taking a "wait and see" stance on, despite the disturbing fact that Sharp has interfered with the Arkham parole boards power, leaving him wondering who will decide if the convicts will be fit to rejoin society. He later comes forward with information on Strange's medical record and his criminal history, in hopes of destroying his plans for Arkham, but Strange passes off the unearthed history as being placed to make him a scapegoat and tells Bruce easily that Arkham City will go ahead as planned, and that he is amused by Wayne's attempts of stopping him. At the end, it is revealed that Strange discovered long ago that Bruce Wayne was Batman and he awaited his return to Arkham. As Bruce Wayne rather than Batman, Bruce would protest against the prison, Arkham City, gaining a large following because of the pull his family had in the city. However, it was quickly stopped when TYGER Security Guards arrested him. Inside Arkham City, he was tortured by Hugo Strange, who revealed he knew his secret identity and threatened to tell everyone if he tried to stop his plans, namely "Protocol 10." Bruce tries to escape after Strange leaves, rocking his chair and tipping it over. A TYGER guard enters, trying to kick Wayne, but Wayne is still Batman, despite his attire and he incapacitates the guard painfully, taking his radio encryption key and pockets it before another guard strikes him against the wall and drags him out into the processing area. Passing criminals like Black Mask, random thugs and a non-costumed Deadshot (who had been hired to kill Wayne in Arkham, along with other political prisoners), Bruce made his way to the front of the line to Arkham City. Something sets off the metal detector and a guard grabs him, Strange tells them to stand down and to let Wayne in, but to leave the handcuffs on, so as not to make it "too easy." Bruce is thrown into the front area, along with a familiar face, Jack Ryder, who was also imprisoned for speaking out against the prison. Urging Jack Ryder not to panic as the doors open, Ryder ignored him and charged out along with another prisoner, finding the inmates of Arkham City forming a welcoming party. Beating the two of them down, Bruce came to Ryder's rescue, knocking out the thugs and helping Ryder to his feet. However, the gates of the prison opened and allowed in the Penguin and his gang, the Penguin, delighted to have Wayne because of the long standing enmity between them, says "Welcome to hell!" as a thug knocks Wayne down with a pipe from behind. Penguin mockingly says "Nighty night" and stomps on Wayne's face, knocking him out. Bruce wakes up, being dragged in front of the Penguin underneath the old Ace Chemicals building. Penguin tells him "your family destroyed mine", donning a set of brass knuckles for "good old fashioned revenge." Bruce, however, was still not to be trifled with. As Penguin punched, Bruce grabbed his fist and twisted it, breaking Cobblepot's fingers. Penguin tells his thugs to "Get him!", stumbling away in pain and Bruce beats down the thugs, eventually breaking his handcuffs in one strike. After beating the thugs down, he punches out the Penguin and climbs to the rooftops, now in contact with Alfred and letting him know about Strange. The Batwing drops in a Batsuit for him and he dons it, becoming Batman. He immediately goes to the Solomon Wayne Courthouse to rescue Catwoman from Two-Face, who plans to execute her to gain respect from the prisoners of Arkham. After rescuing Catwoman from Two-Face, the Joker attempts to assassinate her to keep Batman from learning the secrets of Arkham City. After saving Catwoman, racing the trajectory of the bullet, Batman is able to deduce that the shot originated in the Gotham City Cathedral, which has been transformed in the Arkham City Medical Center. After rescuing the members of the staff (including Mr. Freeze), Batman goes to the bell tower to investigate the scene to determine the Joker's location and get answers regarding Protocol 10. The Dark Knight travels through Arkham until he reaches the abandoned Sionis Industries Steel Mill, which has become the Joker's hideout. After infiltrating the base, Batman eventually comes face to face with a dying Joker. He falls for the ruse and the Joker infects Batman with his tainted blood, poisoning the Dark Knight with the same disease that is affecting him. Joker tells Batman that he had contracted Mr. Freeze to work on a cure and sends Batman to find him, citing that Joker has also sent samples of his own blood to Gotham hospitals. 30 people are already reported as infected. When Batman is searching for Freeze, Batman encounter a political prisoner on the rooftop and the prisoner is shot and killed by Deadshot who is hired by Strange. Soon after Batman finds Freeze's hideout in Arkham City in the old Gotham City Police building; however, Freeze has been taken captive by the Penguin and his goons after Batman interrogate one of Penguin's thugs for Freeze's whereabouts. Batman goes to the Iceberg Lounge to face the Penguin, but first has to disable the security systems that Penguin has established that interfere with Batman's equipment and uplinks to Alfred at the Batcave and Oracle at the Clocktower. He also has a chance encounter with Bane who suggests the two team up to eliminate the last traces of Titan on the city. After disabling the jammers, Batman fights his way through the Iceberg Lounge, rescuing police officers sent in to investigate Arkham City in the process as even James Gordon is unaware of what happens inside Arkham's walls, while trying to find and rescue Freeze. Penguin has other plans and has taken Freeze's equipment for use against Batman and has deployed titan powered soldiers to protect the Lounge. With Freeze's help Batman is able to disable Penguin's weapons, fight Solomon Grundy, and stops Penguin. Nonetheless, Freeze reveals to Batman that there is no cure for what is affecting both he and the Joker as the cure breaks down quickly after creation. After showing a specific DNA strand to Batman that the medication lacks, the Dark Knight quickly realizes that the DNA is a match for Ra's al Ghul's blood and sets out to find him in Arkham. Fortunately, Ra's has set up a base in Arkham City. After leaving the Iceberg Lounge, Batman is attacked by assassins from the League of Assassins and Talia al Ghul's personal guard. He pursues them and during a fight covertly implants a tracer to one of the ninjas. He allows them to defeat him so he can track them to Ra's, but this is interrupted by Tim Drake, the current Robin. Robin vows to stay and help, but Batman sends him away and goes after Talia on his own. Going into the abandoned subway system following a brief run-in with Killer Croc, Batman eventually finds the compound of the League of Assassins in the abandoned Wonder City exhibit. After a near death experience from his affliction, Batman agrees to pursue the way of the demon so that he may continue to live. He drinks the Blood of the Demon and joins the spirit form of Ra's where he is tested to see if he is worthy. During the last trial he refuses to go forward as he refuses to kill Ra's. Talia, betrayed as her father threatens her life, relents that Batman and Ra's deserve each other and leaves. Batman takes the sample of blood to Freeze, discovering murdered victims while on his way that have had their faces removed. A nearby witness reports that Bruce Wayne was behind it. Upon returning to Arkham City, he delivers the blood sample to Freeze who quickly refuses to give Batman the cure as Joker has his wife Nora. After a struggle, Freeze agrees to give Batman the cure, but Harley has managed to steal the cure from Freeze's safe in the GCPD. Batman pursues her to get the cure, but is diverted when Vicki Vale's news helicopter is shot down by the Joker. After rescuing her, Batman receives word from Alfred that Lucius Fox has synthesized a cure from the blood sample that Robin smuggled out of Arkham City. This is a trap by the Mad Hatter, who takes Batman prisoner. Batman is able to free himself and pursues Harley back to Joker's Funland. While on his way back to Joker's Funland, Batman encounters Azrael, who informs him that he has been identified as a person who will face a great trial in the future. With increased security including snipers and guards using ultraviolet goggles to detect him, Batman is able to break into Joker's Funland after rescuing Nora Fries and giving her coordinates to Victor. Making his way through the old steel mill, Batman eventually comes face to face with Harley, who has been tied up by Talia. He goes to Joker's office where he is quickly attacked by Joker's goons and a Titan powered goon and finds that the Joker is healed. After fighting with Joker the ceiling gives way and Batman is trapped. Joker is about to kill him when Talia appears and offers him immortality in exchange for Batman's life. The Joker takes the deal and lets Batman live, leaving with Talia who has reactivated the tracking chip that Batman previously placed on the League member. He briefly reunites with Bane, who has double crossed Batman and the Dark Knight is forced to destroy the remaining Titan containers on his own. While pursuing Talia, Hugo Strange activates Protocol 10 and his TYGER troops begin systematically destroying Arkham City. At Oracle and Alfred's pleading Batman decides not to pursue Talia and instead goes to stop. Strange by penetrating Arkham City's defenses in Wonder Tower. He fights his way through the guards and Batman learns that Arkham City is merely the first step in a larger plan for Strange and his benefactors to eliminate crime with new cities expected to be completed in both Keystone City and Metropolis within the next year. Batman is able to stop Strange and hacks into the computer network alongside Oracle to stop the attack on the city. Strange struggles and gloats about how he has proven himself better than Batman in his ability to end crime, only to be stopped by Ra's who has revealed that the League used Strange to take over the city. Strange, knowing he is defeated, activates Protocol 11: setting off charges that destroy the Tower. Ra's and Batman escape; however, Ra's is impaled on nearby debris when he hits the ground. Nearby he discovers the final crime scene, leading him to the Identity Thief Killer. Activating the tracker now that Arkham City is safe, Batman discovers that Joker and Talia are at the Monarch Theatre. After taking down the patrols that guard the entry, specifically snipers armed with weapons capable of penetrating the batsuit, Batman infiltrates the theater and finds Talia and Joker in the main room. After a brief stand down, Batman learns that Talia had intercepted the cure from Harley, also seemingly killing Joker in the process by stabbing him. However, Batman then deduced from various things he heard that the Joker he had seen was actually a double and attempts to warn Talia, but she ends up shot by the real Joker. the stabbed "Joker" is revealed to be Clayface, who quickly attacks Batman. With Clayface defeated, Batman takes the cure and Joker comes for it. Batman struggles with the decision to give the Joker the cure and is stabbed in the arm, quickly dropping the cure which shatters and is absorbed into the ground. Joker tries frantically to ingest the cure, but fails. Batman reveals he would've given the Joker the cure despite everything that he has done in the past and knowing that he'd probably do it again in the future. With a laugh and a smile the Joker dies from the toxin. Then Batman carries Joker's body out the Theatre, letting Harley Quinn and the henchmen in horror, with Catwoman observing from a certain distance, then Batman gets out Arkham City, put Joker's body on a police car, ignoring what Commissioner Gordon tells him and leaves. After the horrific night in Arkham City, Batman falls into deep depression over the loss of Talia and guilt of the Joker's death, refusing to speak of what really happened that night. Two weeks later, Batman returns to Arkham City to apprehend Harley Quinn who has taken over the Industrial District and redesigned the Sionis Industries Steel Mill in her own image. Batman is summoned by Commissioner James Gordon at the bridge entrance of Gotham Dock Yard where he is informed that Quinn has kidnapped several police officers and brought them to the Steel Mill as a part of some elaborate trap set just for him. Batman heads to the Loading Bay Office inside the Steel Mill and sees a police officer held captive by a group of Harley's gang. Batman quickly defeats the gang and rescues the officer who reveals that the other remaining officers are being held hostage deep within other sections of the mill. Batman continues his search for the remaining officers using a blood trail he found at the gate entrance of the mill which lead him to a secret TYGER entrance that require a three code keys to access. Upon entering the shipyard, he finds the second cop and takes out the thugs guarding him, but falls into a coma when Quinn shoots the Dark Knight in the chest and imprisoning him in an airtight, glass ball for two days. Robin later arrives and steals Harley's key code to the ball and frees Batman, she reveals that there are three bombs stolen from the GCPD placed around the shipyard for the Dark Knight to detonate, before unveiling her final plot of revenge by activating the Wonder City mechanical guardians and pitting them against him. After destroying them, Batman takes Quinn out, but not before she reveals she intends on blowing up the entire shipyard with Robin, Batman and herself inside. However, Batman escapes with Harley, who attempts to stab him from behind, but is knocked out cold by Robin. Batman then quickly leaves. Arkham Knight | Powers = | Abilities = * * : Batman may not be the quickest of his allies but that does not mean he cannot take on multiple enemies while simultaneously dodging gunfire and larger attacks.Batman: Arkham City * * : Batman is rarely caught in traps or binds, and if he is it usually only last for moments before he escapes. * : Batman is a genius inventor and of sorts. While using military and scientific technology, he further improves them using his genius-engineering skill that far surpasses black-ops tchnology. He has also invented countless crime fighting bat-gadgets for his own uses.Batman: Arkham Asylum * : Batman is as smart as he is strong, and has honed his mind to be just as powerful as his body if not more. Using his inquisitive mind he has outsmarted his rogues gallery, the police and most, if not all, of his opponents. ** * : He has intensely and extensively trained his body to the absolute peak of human potential and perfection. Batman casually performs practically superhuman feats of athleticism such as strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, durability, agility, and senses on a regular basis. He is strong enough to bend or break metal and overpower super-enhanced individuals (Venom-Soldiers, Deathstroke, Killer-Croc, etc), fast enough to blitz a group of dozens of enemies in a blur and dodge projectiles, agile enough to perform amazingly difficult acrobatics with grace, durable enough to withstand superhuman blows and impacts. * : Batman is one of the world's foremost hand-to-hand combatants and is extremely skilled in striking, blocking, countering, and parrying. With the knowledge and expertise in dozens of fighting styles, Batman is the most formidable combatant in Gotham City. ** : He has advanced knowledge and experience in all martial arts stemming from China, Japan, Thailand, and Korea. *** How Many fighting styles does Batman know in Batman: Arkham Knight? *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** * : Along with English, Bruce can also understand Spanish. * * : Batman is adept in finding out information from thugs and henchmen. He can spot a known snitch in a crowd and single them out for questioning. * : Batman is an exceedingly intimidating character. Modeling his costume after a bat and through countless years of experience he has honed his frightful tactics to even scare the likes of his enemies. * : Batman is often called the "World's Greatest Detective" and for all the right reasons. He has solved hundreds of mysteries, murders and other crimes with and without the use of his technology. * : Batman is superb at sneaking around due to his advanced and extensive Ninjutsu training at the Togakure-ryu monastery. Using his knowledge of the layout of Gotham City he can transverse quickly without ever making a sound. He uses sound dampening equipment to aid him. * : Batman has a naturally tactical and strategic mind, always keeping his eye on the objective, but through the aid of his technology he can target vital areas on both human and non-human targets alike. * : Using his high-tech arsenal Batman is able to track down anyone with anything from a sample of blood to fingerprints. * * ** ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Batman was exposed to Joker's Titan-infected blood which slowly was turning him into the Joker. He was resisting it thanks to his Indomitable Will for a long time. He finally cure an illness by locking Joker personality deep inside his mind. | Equipment = * Armored Batsuit * Grapple Gun * Grapple Boost * Batclaw * Ultra Batclaw * Remote Claw * Cryptographic Sequencer * Line Launcher * Smoke Pellets * Remote Electrical Charge Gun * Freeze Blast * Freeze Grenades * Explosive Gel * Glue Grenades * Remote Hacking Device | Transportation = * Batmobile * Batwing * Batboat | Weapons = * Batarangs ** Remote Controlled Batarangs ** Sonic Shock Batarangs | Notes = * This version of the character is native to the Arkhamverse and and has been voiced by four actors: ** Kevin Conroy, from the 1990s Batman: The Animated Series, voiced the character for Arkham Asylum, Arkham City, Arkham City Lockdown and Arkham Knight; ** Kimberly Brooks voiced a young Bruce Wayne for parts of Arkham Asylum ** Roger Craig Smith voiced the character for Arkham Origins and Arkham Origins Blackgate; and ** Giancarlo Esposito voiced the character when disguised as Black Spider for parts of Assault on Arkham. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} { Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Selina Kyle's Love Interests